


Fake

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [25]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Kise was fake.Everything about him was a falsehood, carefully crafted from what others expected and wanted from him.Aomine had no time to waste on someone that could only lie and fake their way through in favor of real skill.





	Fake

**Author's Note:**

> Ship/Character: Aomine Daiki &/ Kise Ryouta  
> Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke  
> Major Tags: none  
> Additional Tags: full angst, crack, you do you  
> Do Not Wants: none
> 
> Prompt:   
> Best at lying: Kise

  
Kise was fake.  
  
Everything about him was a falsehood, carefully crafted from what others expected and wanted from him.  
  
From when he was born the only son in the family, with natural blonde hair and eyelashes to die for much like his older siblings. Elder women cooed over him ever since he was only knee high and still clinging to his mother's skirt. The women gave him attention and praise if he did what the wanted, and what they wanted was a cute and well mannered little boy who’d grow up charming. So that’s who he became. Ryouta became just the little boy every one of his mother's friends wanted him to be. It kept his mom happy, it kept her friends happy, so that’s just how he would have to be.  
  
His sisters were little better pushing their mom to have Ryouta audition as a child model because, ‘He’s a  _natural_  mom just  _look_  at him’, his eldest sister proclaimed to his mom. His younger sister, however, spoke with him directly instead of asking if he wanted to be a model. When he said he didn’t care she told him he simply  _had to_  because she wanted him to and she cared about it. So he did it because that's what she wanted.  
  
His first year of middle school was a haze. The things people wanted, what everyone expected of him, all of it was much too easy. The girls only wanted to see his smiling face, wanted him to touch their hands, wanted him to sign their magazines. So he did. He also told them how pretty they were, how much he loved their hair, how lovely he thought they were. Whether he did or not didn’t matter. It’s what they expected so it’s what he did.   
  
The guys only wanted to test him, wanted to see if they could be the ones that’d finally make him lose or some other stupid thing. He didn’t care about this either, still, his ‘fans’ and the other boys that lost wanted him to win against his challengers. So he did.  
  
Basketball was different.  
  
No one  _told_  him to join, no one expected him to, some even thought he’d drop it as easily dropped other sports. No one thought to ask him either which as just as well since he didn’t really know either. The sight of the brown-skinned boy playing the sport sparked a curiosity in Kise, who’d always been primed up and told what to enjoy. Aomine, he learned, was a regular on the basketball team and didn’t really interact with people outside of it. So without being told to for once, he joined it.  
  
It was hard. It was  _so hard_. Everything he’d done was because someone told him to and because they told him to they always treated him special, without fail. But he  _had to_ , he had to because this  _one time_  he was honest with himself and did something he  _actually_ wanted.  
  
He was finally starting to feel real and it was all thanks to the sight of Aomine that day.  
  
He was still a liar and he was still fake, he still played the golden child, he said he loved modeling, he still played to the whims of his fans. There was no way a single truth can change a pathological liar.   
  
But the one truth can start it just in the same way that one boy could inspire another. And then one day, when they stand together on the same court of the game they both love, they will both go all out and smile. And then it'll be nothing but the truth.  
  


**You know what they say.**

**People always try and believe the lie that’s most convenient for them.**  


  
  
Kise was fake.  
  
Aomine knew better than to listen to Kise's pretty words about practicing and wanting to be his rival. Kise was a liar who could never stand against him on even ground. Everything about him was fake, only doing stuff that people wanted him to. Kise didn’t know  _what_  he wanted. But Aomine did, and he refused to wait for someone who could only  _play pretend_  to get to his level. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk i didn't like this one as much but i'm cross-posting all my fics so here u go.


End file.
